


Big x Mouth

by Ominous-Anonymous (Ominonymous)



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 22:57:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14579454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ominonymous/pseuds/Ominous-Anonymous
Summary: Lust, desire, want and love were all the things Hisoka experienced when he met Kitten. And he expects to experience more the longer he spends with Kitten.





	Big x Mouth

**Author's Note:**

> Haven't posted in awhile because I have been focusing on writting a whole bunch then posting what I have finished. Hope you enjoy.

Hisoka had been just minding his business when a kid, who looked about 13 or 14, suddenly appeared out of nowhere and asked, "Hey, old man, take me across the street and buy me some food?" His voice sweet but pitched low so no one but Hisoka could hear. Hisoka looked down at the boy, one eyebrow raised in question.

He knew what the boy was asking, and it wasn't only about food. That was code for sex. The boy was a prostitute, and a very attractive one too. Most street hustlers that Hisoka had the pleasure of meeting were either very strung out on drugs and dirty or ones like the boy who was propositioning sex with him.

Beautiful, not high off his ass and probably clean inside and out.   
  
Meeting the electric blue eyes of the white haired boy, Hisoka became captivated by his beauty presented before him.    
  
His skin was pale like porcelain, smooth and unblemished. With piercing blue eyes and and silvery white hair that sat unkept and messy on top of his head, this boy, as Hisoka looked on, was the most beautiful specimen he's ever seen.   
  
The boys full, pink lips adorned a rather refined, albeit soft and delicate, face that made him seem prettier than most boys his age. But in his line of work, his delicate feminine features made it easier to make money when most men loved a pretty boy. And this kid fit the bill.    
  
"And who may you be, little boy?~" Hisoka queried, meeting the boys penetrating blue gaze.    
  
"I'm the whore that's going to let you fuck him for some food, that's who I am. So. We doing this or what?" The boy asked impatiently, thin but toned arms crossed over his chest. Creating the perfect picture of nonchalance.    
  
Hisoka glanced across the street at the small Diner he had been actually planning to go to, before looking back to the boy in thought. He hadn't been laid in quite some time. And he was pretty pent up. And this boy looked quite delicious and probably taste so too. So what the hell, he nodded his head after a few minutes.    
  
"Sure, Why not? Let's go get you something to eat shall we.~" Hisoka said, picking up the bags by his feet and motioning for the boy to follow him.    
  
"Oh, and what do I call you if I'm buying you food in exchange for sex?~" Hisoka asked, hungry golden eyes trained on the boys small pert backside as he lead the way.   
  
Without looking over his shoulder, he said, "just call me Kitten." Before pushing open the Diners doors and choosing a seat in the far corner. Hisoka smirked, taking the seat across from him.    
  
"Okay, Kitten what would you like?~"

Watching this beautiful cherub eat was pure sin and the most arousing thing Hisoka has ever seen, and Hisoka realized Kitten knew it. For a street boy he looked pretty well-fed, but who could tell? He took his time eating his meal, glancing up at Hisoka every now and again, hardly saying anything.   
  
Hisoka was amazed, it felt sinful just watching this kid eat his french fries. He didn't take them out of the box, cramming them into his mouth like other boy's usually did when they were hungry.    
  
No, not Kitten.    
  
This kid ate them calmly, individually, purposefully slow, with no rush to finish. Dipping them into spicy ketchup, and bringing them slowly to his pretty pink lips, his wet tongue sucking tantalizingly, sensually on the fry before taking a bite.   


He had to have been in the game for quite some time, Hisoka thought idly, watching the show that was being put on for him. His technique was flawless, and he was just too damn pretty to not have been a fan favorite. A first pick among many others, hisola was sure.

His lips were perfectly structured, bowed and pouty, full and pink, moist and glistening from constantly licking the ketchup off if them. Hisoka so desperately wanted to kiss those lips. Lick them. Bite them. And suck them. Feel their soft plushness against his own.

Just imagining it was enough to have hisoka a half mast. Hisoka could almost imagine his thick cock stretching his little mouth wide, saliva and cum dripping down his delicate chin and slender neck.   
  
"What?" Kitten asked suddenly, meeting Hisoka's dark gaze.   
  
"Hmm? Oh, nothing.~" Hisoka replied, feigning ignorance.   
  
"Nothing? You were staring at my mouth. Do I have something on my face?" He asked wiping at his mouth with the back of his hand before looking to see if there was any of the spicy ketchup there.   
  
"No. You're quite fine, little fruit," Hisoka told him. "You just have very pretty lips.~"   
  
"Oh boy, another `pretty lips' guy, huh. What? You imagining my ‘pretty lips’ wrapped around your cock? You dirty old perverts are all predictable." he said, rolling his eyes. But hisoka could see some color filling those pale cheeks.   
  
Hisoka chuckled amusingly, liking the boys spit fire attitude. He couldn't have known that being sassed was one of his many kinks. Kitten went back to his meal, ignoring Hisoka for the time being in favor of his food but made sure that he was looking into his eyes the whole time he ate.   
  
Even eating his burger seemed erotic, though it was obviously intentional, Hisoka could clearly tell. Kitten wanted him hot and ready, lucky for him, it was working. It got Hisoka hot under the collar, his designer jeans becoming tight as he sat watching the double cheeseburger disappear.    
  
Now that he knew Hisoka was watching him, Kittens electric blue eyes rarely left his gold ones. Hisoka could tell he was examining him, looking to see if he was a mark or just a regular scrub. And if the nod of his head meant anything, then he was indeed interested.    
  
A double cheeseburger burger was a big messy thing, especially for a pretty little mouth like his, but he didn't have any problems taking it at all. Just took his time and slowly chewed, his throat moving with the motion as he swallowed his mouthful. Hisoka felt transfixed just watching that slender throat move. It was mesmerizing.    
  
The few times he did get sauce on his upper lip, he just slowly, sensually licked it off, while steadily keeping eye contact with Hisoka the entire time.    
  
_ Mm, he was good. But not good enough to have me grovelling at his feet, _ Hisoka thought. But Hisoka smiled all the while watching this beautiful boy ate a burger that seemed too much for just him, but he certainly had no problem handling someone packed with juicy meat.   


_ Mmm~ how lewd~, _ Hisoka moaned internally.

His hands were small, and looked soft, and as Hisoka suspected, his fingernails were painted a deep purple.     
  
His wrists were narrow and slim, gone was the pudgy baby-fat of childhood, and now thinned out with adolescence. Hisoka imagined that it would be completely easy to take both in his larger hands and hold them above his head.    
  
Hisoka imagined those small almost dainty hands wrapped around his dick, stroking him to completion. When he licked them clean as he ate, Hisoka wanted to join him. He was mildly surprised by the pure lust for this boy wafting off of him in waves, sure that Kitten could feel how much he was turning him on.    
  
He couldn't help but want to suck one of those perfect fingers into his mouth and pretend it had been covered in the boys sweet release.

The red head could tell by the hardness in the boys eyes, sharp and guarded, that he had definitely been around the block a couple times. And he was probably actually hungry too, but there was too much dignity and pride in him to shovel down free food in front of a complete stranger, especially one who expected something in return from him.    
  
This could go anywhere, Kitten probably figured, if he played his cards right and kept Hisoka's attention in all the right areas, which, believe him, he was doing just fine at.    
  
When he sipped at his sweet tea, head bent down over the cup, lips wrapped around the tip of the straw, eyes still trained on Hisoka as his wet tongue flicked out and swiped at his bottom lip, and Hisoka could barely take the teasing anymore. But he held on. Barely.    
  
"So, I don't have anywhere else to stay tonight," he said, chewing casually on a French frie.

Hisoka leaned forward, propping his elbow on the countertop and resting his cheek in the palm of his hands. “Mm, is that so. And what do you suggest we do then?~” Hisoka drawled.    
  
"if you take me home and let me crash at your place, I'll let you fuck me." Kitten said nonchalantly, blue eyes watching Hisoka intently for a reaction.    
  
"Oh?~" Hisoka said, smirk playing on his lips. "Who said anything about us fucking?~"   
  
"Why not? You're a fag, right?"   
  
"Hm, and what makes you think that?~" Hisoka asked, his cock giving a excited twitch at hearing that filthy word slip past those sinfully suckable lips.    
  
"Fuck, really! What makes me think you're not? You just came out of Gabriel's Fashionable Men's Wear, one of the gayest clothing stores in the city, with more then two bags at your feet. And you're sitting here with me right now, knowing damn well what I do and you haven't told me to fuck off when I ask for food." Kitten said as if that explained everything, small dainty hand pointing a French frie right at Hisoka.   
  
"Which means you're not rushing home to fuck your wife or girlfriend. Hell maybe you're gonna go fuck your boyfriend or something. But Trust me, you're definitely a fag." He finished, biting the frie in half.   
  
Kitten sat finishing his food, looking quite pleased with himself for figuring out Hisoka in just a few observations.    
  
Hisoka stared at the boy sitting across from him, one trimmed eyebrow raised in fascination. He could do nothing else but laugh.    
  
The boy was right. He was gay and he did know exactly what he did when he first approached him. This boy was definitely his type. Sharp, witty and very observant and not afraid to speak his mind. He was going to have fun ruining him. Hisoka couldn't wait.    
  
"Pretty good kid. I'm very impressed.~" Hisoka told Kitten after his laughter died down to little chuckles.    
  
"Well, no shit," he retorted, taking another small bite of his burger before he spoke up again. "When I need money, a place to stay or some food, I'll wait until I see one of you walk out of that faggy clothing store and I get you to take me home if I offer to let you fuck me." Kitten stated like it was the simplest thing to understand.    
  
"Never fails, huh?~" Hisoka asked. Intrigued and wanting to know more.    
  
"Fuck no. You fags flock to pretty bitches like me like flies on shit." Hisoka chuckled at that, because it was mostly true. For him at least. But unlike most men like him, he knew how to play the game. And Kitten was skilled at it, but Hisoka was an expert. He had more experience under his belt because he too used to be in the same place as kitten was.

  
Hustling older men, and taking their money was the most exhilarating thing he ever did. And the best part was that he didn't even need their money. His parents were the richest family, behind the Zoldycks, in the city. So he knew quite a lot about hustlings.     
  
"All I have to do is take it up the ass, and I'm all set with a warm place to sleep, food in my stomach and cash in my pockets. It's a win win. I get what I want and you get what you want, which is my ass." Kitten finished with a loud burp. Getting a few disgusted looks from people seated nearby.   
  
"So no. It never fails." He says, looking across at Hisoka, discreetly checking out what he would soon be working with. He nodded, seeming to like what he sees.   
  
Hisoka laughed again in spite of himself. "you are very smart for someone who's probably still in school or are you  a drop out?~"   
  
"Does it fucking matter? Are we gonna fuck or not?" he asked impatiently, pushing his empty tray away. "If we're gonna do this, I want to hurry up, I'm fucking tired. I've been on my feet all fucking day, and I just want to sleep."   
  
Hisoka eyed him up and down for a moment. Seeing the fatigue clear in his blue eyes. Coming to a conclusion quickly, Hisoka decided that Kitten was definitely worth taking home. So he'll have a little guest tonight? It should be fun.    
  
He was usually home alone anyway, so having some company every once in a while wouldn't hurt.    
  
Making up his mind, Hisoka stood up and motioned for the younger boy to follow him, "Come on then," the redhead said. "You can rest up at my place tonight, and we'll discuss the fucking you will receive later.~" Hisoka said over his shoulder, hearing the scuff of feet on pavement.    
  
"Yeah, right" Kitten scuffed, with a tired, knowing voice. "Sure we will."   
  
As they both walked to Hisoka's car, Kitten in front while Hisoka stayed a couple passes back, Hisoka watched the boys small petite ass as he walked in front of him. It was a cute ass, not quite a bubble butt, but still cute all the same.   
  
It was going to be a tight fit, no doubt about it. Hisoka thought, conjuring up different ways he was going to take him when they got settled in.   
  
Hisoka moaned quietly, his excitement obvious to anyone who just so happened to look at him long enough.    
  
The red head glanced at the back of the boys slender neck, a light sheen of sweat causing his smooth pale skin to glisten.    
  
Hisoka licked his lips, wanting to taste that smooth skin, to taste the saltiness of his sweat.    
  
"I can feel your dirty fucking pervert eyes on my ass back there," he said casually, breaking Hisoka out of his lewd thoughts.    
  
"Oh really, I'm looking at your neck right now actually~," Hisoka told him.   
  
"Whatever gets your rocks off," he shrugged. "But you might want to look a little lower. The last time I checked, you can't fuck a neck."   
  
Mmm, damn he was sassy. That turned Hisoka on.    
  
_ Keep it up, kid, _ Hisoka thought to himself.  _ Keep talking to me like that and you can bet you won't be able to sit for a month. _   
  
As Hisoka drove them home, Kitten hummed to a song on the radio. Tapping his painted finger to the beat on the tinted window. It was some pop song Hisoka didn't or care to know.    
  
When they had gotten to his car, Kitten's mouth fell open in shock. He tried but failed to look unimpressed, but Hisoka could see the sparkle of interest in those electric blue eyes.    
  
"Your dick's hard," he said suddenly, gesturing down to Hisoka's pants like it was the most normal thing to do.    
  
Hisoka glanced down at the obvious tent in his jeans, shifting so it could be seen easier to see in the dark interior of the car. He was obviously excited and he couldn't help but show it.   
  
"Is that so. Maybe I just have to piss.~" Hisoka said.    
  
"Pff, yeah. All over me, probably."   
  
Slightly taken off guard, Hisoka glanced at the boy sitting beside him. "You let men do that to you?" A tab bit disgusted, but curious to know how long it took for Kitten to let other men go that far.    
  
He gave Hisoka a patronizing look, like Hisoka had just asked him if water was wet.   
  
"What do you think?" he scuffed. "Sometimes they piss on me, other times they like it if I piss on them." Kitten said, making it sound so simple.    
  
"It's not really my thing, it kinda takes me out of the mood sometimes, but for the right amount of money, its whatever. Piss can easily wash off." He stated matter-of-factly.    
  
"Mm, damn. You are incorrigible." Hisoka muttered, shaking his head. But then he remembered that Kitten was young and probably didn't know what that word meant.    
  
"You do know what incorrigible means, right?~" Hisoka asked.   
  
"No, but I'm guessing it means you want to put your dick up my ass. If so, then I'm very incorrigible." Kitten said, confirming that, no, he didn't know what it meant.   
  
Hisoka shifted gears, speeding down the highway. City lights flashing by. The different colored lights causing Kitten's eyes to flash brightly in the dark inside of his car. Before the silence became to long, Hisoka spoke what had been on his mind since they got in the car. "What makes you so sure I wanted to have sex with you, Kitten? Don't get me wrong, you're a pretty cute, and your sass is very sexy, but what if I don't fuck kids?~" Hisoka made a sharp turn, glancing over at Kitten as he was jerked to the side.    
  
Kitten shot him a glare, before sitting back with a broad roll of his eyes, openly showing that he knew Hisoka was full of shit. Hisoka smirked at the expression, a weird sense of pride knowing that Kitten knew how to call people out on their bullshit. He wasn't going to fool Kitten a time soon.   
  
Been there, done that was practically tattooed on this kids forehead.   
  
"I'm a homeless kid who has sex with older men for money, and you're a gay guy bringing me to your house," he said simply. "Of course you want to fuck me." Kitten said. Then muttered softly, "Everybody wants to fuck me."   
  
He said that last part like it was a burden, weighing him down and keeping him trapped in this life. And maybe it was. Being lusted after by so many men soon got old the longer it happened. The high and excitement of being wanted by so many soon wore off and became stale after a while. And being good at what you did didn't automatically mean you always enjoyed doing it.    
  
"You sound pretty confident that I'd fuck you. I could just be a kind and generous guy taking you off the streets for a few nights. All out of the kindness of my heart.~" Hisoka says while casually changing the radio station to something more to his liking.    
  
Aww, smooth jazz. that should set a better mood.~   
  
"Look, a  _ lot _ of guys took me home with them in the last few weeks, and all but a couple actually fucked me." Kitten stated calmly.    
  
Hisoka thought about what he was told. Then he looked over at the young boy with a arched eyebrow raised, "What about the ones that didn't fuck you?~" Hisoka questioned.    
  
"Oh, those guys. One just wanted to get naked and hold me and listen to some sad ass music and cry. The other just wanted me to give him blowjobs. And the last only wanted handjobs, sprouting some shit about not being gay but wanting his cock stroked by a boy," Hisoka held back a churtle at that information. He managed to keep quiet so the kid could continue.   
  
"So, yeah, unless you want to hold me all night and cry and snot all over me, we're probably, most definitely, gonna fuck."   
  
"Well, then. When you put it like that. How could I pass up an opportunity to get my cock inside you?~" Hisoka said as he parked the car in his driveway.    
  
"Yeah, why would you."


End file.
